


Hell Arrives in a Handbasket

by Clockwork



Series: Raising Baby [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, baby brat balem, family affairs, mommy dearest, reoccurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The siblings bring Jupiter a present... one she and the boys would like to dump in a river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Arrives in a Handbasket

It was the first time they had all been in a room together , ever,and emotions were running high. Stinger refused to actually step into the room, though it was his living room, and instead stood by the door, a pistol on his belt, a knife in his boot, and Jupiter was betting a lot of damage that she couldn’t see. Caine wasn’t trying to hide it though, his pistol in hand and his eyes on Titus the entire time. Sadly it was less about worrying about what the youngest Abrasax might do and much more about what he had nearly done in marrying the woman that Caine loved. 

Only Kalique seemed perfectly at ease, her gaze on Jupiter, smiling in that gentle, cold, snake in the grass kind of way that she always did. Given there was a screaming, wailing, flailing baby in a basket on the table between the three of the House of Abrasax that smile was even more dangerous in Jupiter’s mind.

“Why you are you staring at me?!”

“Why are you just standing there,” Titus shot back before Kalique could answer. “Would you pick him up and make that god awful sound stop?”

“There’s a chasm not far from here,” Stinger offered. “Short flight. Caine and I could be back in five. Your call, Your Majesty.”

“You sure that would be enough to be done with him?” Caine asked, lip curling in a sneer. His gaze had yet to do more than pass over the basket. He didn’t want to see whatever monstrosity was within, even if the baby was small and pink with dark hair and eyes nearly black. “The last fall didn’t do enough obviously.”

“You are not killing our brother,” Kalique gasped, turning to face Stinger. Her eyes narrowed and she took two steps closer to him. “You lay one hand upon that child, Splice, and I will see more than your wings removed.”

“Try it, Princess,” he said, making her title come off entirely like the worst insult in the universe. “You’re on Earth. That’s Jupiter’s planet. That means right now? All the rules are laid down by her. You know, the queen. Your mother.”

“Do not call me her mother,” Jupiter snapped, giving Stinger an entirely “OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU USING THAT WORD” look. 

“You are her mother though,” Titus said. “And my wife, and,” he said, jabbing a finger in the wailing baby’s direction. “His mother.”

As if knowing he was being talked about, Balem’s reocurrance began anew with louder, sharper, piercing screams as tiny fists beat at the side of the basket. 

Over the din though Jupiter could hear Caine’s growls, low, deadly and she knew without looking that his hand had gone to the gun on his hip. The screaming baby was one thing. Titus calling her wife was something else entirely.

“Caine.” Her voice was low, knowing he would hear her. “Not right now. First we deal with this, then you can deal with Titus.”

Not even bothering to look at him because her gaze was on Kalique who had turned from Stinger, closing the distance between Jupiter and herself and cautiously laying a hand on Jupiter’s shoulder.

“You may not remember being his mother, and you may not understand even now how this all works, but while you may not have given birth to either of Balem’s forms, you are still his mother. Deep down your soul remembers that,” she said, speaking softly, her words low and intended for Jupiter only. “Your reoccurance doesn’t change your connection to us, Jupiter. If you won’t do it for the Balem that you abhor, then do it for a small child that needs a mother.”

It was a low blow, and a cheap ploy. It also worked.

Jupiter took a deep breath, reaching down to pick up the baby. She got hit in the hand for her effort, but she didn’t let it stop her, picking up the child cautiously. 

“I don’t think he’s going to explode, Jupe,” Stinger said, smirking. Of anyone in the room, he was a father and had raised a child and had a right to tease her about how she was holding the baby. 

“It’s Balem,” Caine pointed out. “You can’t be sure of that, Stinger.”

The two snickered, even as Jupiter cradled the child to her chest, one hand cradling the back of his neck. Wails turned to cries, then to soft sobs and hiccups as he settled in, hands clutching at Jupiter’s shirt.

Kalique continued to smile. “I told you. The soul knows,” she murmured, hands clasped before her and sighing over the sight before her.  
Jupiter continued to glare at the other woman.

“I do have a question though now that I can hear myself think,” Stinger said, pushing away from the wall and coming closer to stand so that the siblings were between him and Caine. “You made the point that Jupiter didn’t give birth to him. So… Who did?”

Titus shrugged, waving a hand. “Who knows. Some woman on another planet. We have several planets being monitored. We would have found you sooner had you actually been born in a hospital and not some foundling.”

“What happened to the parents?” Caine pushed.

“We. Don’t. Know,” Titus replied, speaking slowly as if Stinger like he was a child. “Why do you care?”

“You stole someone’s baby. Why do you think I care?” 

Heaving a sigh, Titus picked up his jacket and slid back into it. “Your laws do not apply to the House of Abrasax reclaiming what is theirs. No one else but our mother should be raising us so, on that note, I think we’ll return home.”

Jupiter paled, shaking her head so that her ponytail whipped about her face. She shoved the baby away from her body, the shirt tearing where one hand refused to let go. Balem began wailing once more.

“No! Oh no. I am not his mother and I am not raising the man that tried to murder me!”

“You’re his mother,” Kalique said, still smiling even as she backed out of the room, following in Titus’ wake. “He needs you, Jupiter. Think of how much more… you like he can be with your firm hands and the watchful eye of two watchdogs? I’m sorry. One watchdog and a watch insect. Good luck. We’ll visit soon, or you can come see us.” She waved a hand. “Ta!”

Stepping out the door, she, like Titus, was raised into the air by the transport beam. 

Jupiter stood there, Balem writhing and crying in her arms, tiny fists beating at her wrists.

“They just left,” she muttered, stunned and staring at the open door. “They just… he is… I can’t… I’m going to kill them both,’ she said, pale and shaking in frustration even as she brought Balem back to her shoulder. Instantly he settled down. 

Jupiter cursed while Stinger laughed.

“Don’t you dare, Stinger, or I swear I’ll send you and him back to live with Kalique,’ she snapped. Over her shoulder it was almost as if Balem smirked at the older splice. “Dammit, she muttered, bouncestepping to keep the baby calm. “Did life seriously just go to Hell in a literal handbasket?”


End file.
